


She Waits at the Window (Just as she always has)

by Thebestsongeverxoxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Riverdale, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, au kinda, lots of smut, slow burn in the sense of them actually having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebestsongeverxoxo/pseuds/Thebestsongeverxoxo
Summary: Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews have been next door neighbors for basically forever. When Betty comes home after her first semester of college, she and Archie start up a little game that they can play without anyone getting hurt.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones (past), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Obviously I don't own Riverdale or any of the characters!  
> I don't even know when or why or how this idea came to me, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here is probably the dirtiest piece of writing I have ever written. I hope everyone likes it! Leave me comments and kudos :)

When Betty got the call from her mother asking her to come home between her semesters, she knew that it was a bad idea. She knew going back to Riverdale would be cementing that she really never wanted to leave in the first place. She knew the comfort and ease that her childhood home, Pop's, and the Andrew's next door really gave her was all she wanted. She did not get her mother's hopes up though, stating it only made sense for her to come home after her and Jughead's breakup to give him some space. When she got off the airplane to Veronica basically attacking her with a hug and a cute sign that Sweet Pea was reluctantly holding, she felt like she could breathe again. After Veronica finally let go of her exclaiming how much she missed her, she also hugged the rest of the gang who showed up. Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, Kevin and Sweet Pea. She was a little shocked Archie wasn't there, but Veronica quickly cleared that up by saying, "he had to work. Mother and Fred are off to a wedding for a friend of theirs from high school. Which means FP is gone too, so he had no choice. He said he'd be at the dinner tonight though."  
"What dinner?"  
"You're welcome home dinner, silly!" Cheryl answered.  
"You really didn't need to do that." Betty said  
Sweet Pea chuckled lowly, "You realize Ronnie is your best friend right, of course she was going to do something."  
Ronnie lightly slapped his arm and kissed his cheek. Betty smiled fondly at the two while they bickered. She is so happy for them that they got together, they seem so happy.  
Kevin nudged her out of her thoughts, "Come on, your mom made us swear that we'd take you home so she can see you before we whisked you away for the night." Betty smiled at her friends as they went out of the airport.

After Betty caught up with her mom for a little while, she finally made it up to her room. It looked exactly like it did before, almost eerily so. Alice told her that they can redecorate it, but she is pretty sure that is only because she wants her to stay. After everything Polly and the babies moved a few towns over, so she assumes her mom wants more company.  
"Okay honey, I'm off. I will see you in two days. Love you!" Alice said from downstairs.  
"Love you too mom!" Betty yelled back and heard the door close. Alice was also heading to that wedding that everyone else's parents seems to be going to, she just wanted to see Betty before she left.  
Betty starts settling in, and finds a cute outfit for dinner. Ever since she went to university she has changed her style a bit, and with the help of Veronica, updated her wardrobe to match. She took out a pretty pleated mini skirt that was dark blue. A white top that had off the shoulder sleeves that showed just a little bit of her midriff, enough you just get a glimpse of her belly button ring. Then some cute white converse to match. She decided it would be good to shower before she got all ready.  
Once she was done and put on her make up with the perfected cat eye (thank you Toni) she came back into the room in her robe to get dressed. She was about to undo her robe when she noticed movement from across the way. In the other window, there was Archie. She smiled and thought to try and get his attention, but then realized he was not dressed, just a towel around his waist. She blushed but was unable to look away. She has seen Archie shirtless a thousand times, there is no reason this should get her going so much. She decided it was just because she hadn't been with anyone for a while and her body was missing it.  
Then he threw off his towel and she sucked in her breath and felt herself get hot. He hadn't looked up at her yet so she took the time to look at him. He had a sizable length even though he wasn't hard, and she felt herself get a little damp between her legs. Then as fast as he was naked, he had black boxer briefs on. Betty released the breath she had been holding. She shook her head lightly and looked down at her clothes. She was feeling a bit adventurous and even more curious.  
She went close to the window as if she had no idea Archie was there, and bent down to grab her sexiest bra and panties. This way she could see in the mirror that Archie was looking her way, probably having the exact same idea she did of getting her attention. She grabbed her Red lace push up bra that made her boobs look perfect and extra plump and a lacy thong to match. Now she stood straight up, still not looking towards Archie. She undid her rob and let it just fall. Her boobs covered just enough to tease and the top of her shaved pussy showing. She could physically feel his eyes on her. She turned around, panties in hand, and pulled them on. She then let the robe fall from her shoulders to the ground. She bent down, ass still towards Archie and picked up the robe slowly. she turned around then, full breasts on view. Her nipples were hard from arousal and cold air. She then slowly put on her bra making sure to make her boobs bounce. She looked up then, partly to make sure Archie was looking and partly to see if he liked the show. He turned bright red but stayed in the same spot. She looked down his body seeing that his pants were very much so bulging and smirked. She made eye contact and winked. She caught a quick look at the shocked expression on his face before she continued getting ready.  
10 minutes later she received a text:  
V: I wasn't finished getting everything done for tonight, Sent Choni to pick you and Archikins up. <3 :)  
B: Sounds good V! See you soon: *  
Betty got her purse and walked over to Archie's. She knocked on the door and Archie, who mind you was still shirtless, answered.  
"Betty, hi." He smiled at her sweetly and hugged her.  
She was shocked. It was like this afternoon didn't even happen. That they didn't just watch each other naked.  
"Hi Arch. V let me know that the girls should be here any minute to pick us up."  
"Oh good! we can wait on the driveway." He pulled his shirt on and walked out with her.  
They had barely made it to the driveway when the car drove up and a loud honk. In Cheryl fashion yelled, "Get in losers, we're going shopping."  
Betty and Archie laugh lightly while getting in the backseat. The car was a convertible, of course with the windows down. Betty silently wished she would've brought a hair tie just in case, but decided she was fine without it. They all chat a bit about what they've been up to, and if Betty was planning on staying. She actually didn't give them the whole speech she has given her mom and told them that she just might. Then Cheryl and Toni got out of the car to run into the store to get some extra alcohol for the night, leaving Archie and Betty alone.  
At this point she had assumed that Archie was pretending that this afternoon hadn't happened, but when he turned to her to blatantly check her out she realized that was not the case.  
"You look damn good, Betts." His voice was deep and raspy.  
"So do you, Arch. Seems like the construction is doing you well."  
"We both know I'm in the office more than not, but thank you. I do still work out."  
Betty laughs but can't move her eyes from his. The eye contact to captivating.  
"So, you really did open up over in New York."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ronnie had told me that you were changing... coming out of your cocoon. Based off when I saw you and our texts and calls that didn't seem like much had changed. Then being audience to your show this afternoon really showed me you had." Betty started to get embarrassed and defending herself, but before she could he smirked and his eyes darkened.  
His hand moved to her exposed thigh “I like it."  
Before she had a chance to respond Cheryl and Toni popped back into the car and started chatting away. Archie winked and left his hand right there. He acted like nothing happened. She tried hard to keep up with the conversation, which luckily was about what the two girls had been up to, but she just felt hot and flustered.  
The dinner had been lovely. All chatting and talking about their lives. All night though Betty became more and more flustered because Archie used every chance he could to touch her. To everyone else it seemed normal, but to her she could feel her skin get hot. The pressure he applied just to remind her, he was right there. Archie left before everyone else, saying he had work early. Betty had offered to walk him out. Betty knew she'd be there for a while longer, but needed to get back at Archie for teasing her all night. She asked for his phone and downloaded an app. She winked and went back inside. It only took 5 minutes for her to receive the text.  
Arch: You sure you want to give me that power?  
Betty smiled and felt herself get a little turned on.  
Betts: I wouldn't have done it otherwise, silly  
Arch: So, if I used it now?  
Betts: Up to you.  
She waited maybe only a minute before she felt the light vibration. She took a deep breath and sighed with a big smile on her face. After Archie left Betty slipped into the bathroom to put her vibrator in, knowing Archie would go for it. Suddenly the vibrations got faster and harder and she was struggling not to squirm.  
Arch: You're going to be in for a long night, princess.  
Betty almost moaned out loud when she read that. She then quickly ordered a lyft to get home. They had plans tomorrow so everyone said their goodbyes and she was in the car within 15 minutes. As if Archie was psychic, the second she sat down the vibrations got stronger and started pulsing on and off. Betty sat behind the driver knowing she was going to be squirming.  
She received a text.  
Arch: How are you doing sweetheart? Bet you're absolutely soaked.  
Betts: I bet you wish you knew  
Arch: I do. Show me.  
Betty almost choked at that. The vibrations being continuous and hard. She was rubbing against the leather seat as much as she could and she could hear her own light whimpers every so often. She knew if she'd touch herself she'd cum. She isn't quiet when it comes to that so she sat on her hands. Until,  
Arch: I'll show you mine if you show me yours.  
Almost immediately she received a picture of his clothed dick, she could see how big and hard it was. She moaned a bit and turned it quickly into a cough. She decided to give in. She slid her phone down to her clothed pussy. She moved the panties to the side and took a picture of he obviously wet and glistening core with the vibrator hanging only a little bit out. She had barely taken the picture when the driver said, "Were here mam." She quickly clicked send.  
She smiled and thanked him before basically running into the house and tearing open the door. She was not shocked when she saw Archie across the way, window open waiting for her.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Betty had a great night last night, but it is far from over.

The look on Archie's face was pure cockiness and arousal. He smirked at her before his eyes traveled up and down her body. She watched as he cupped his dick through his boxers. She found herself checking him out as well. Naked save for the boxers. When they reached each others eyes again Archie gave her an "I'm waiting" look. She bit her lip slightly before slowly pulling off her top and threw it to her floor. She watched as Archie brought a chair in front of the window and watched. She whimpered as the vibrations slowed down and pulsed again. Her thighs were soaked. She turned around and pulled her skirt slowly down her legs. Making sure to bend all the way down for her ass to look extra plump. She watched his expression in her mirror as she straightened up and undid her bra. It looked like he was moving around to see more, and she smirked. She pulled off her bra and turned to face him. It was as if she could hear him groan.  
His boxers slid off then and she could really see just how big he was. Her eyes widened. Her mouth started watering just a little. He was thick and long. She bit her lip to stop the moan trying to come out. When she finally looked away from his cock he had the smuggest look on his face. She decided to tease him a little. She reached her fingers into her panties, and rubbed extremely slow circles over her clit. She had to hold off Cumming, but she did moan loudly at the pressure. He had started rubbing up and down his cock, spitting in his hand to help the motions. She thought of a sinful idea. She slid he panties down her thighs, as his motions stopped for only a moment to stare then continue a faster pace. 

She winked at him and slowly took out the vibrator and turned it off. She could see his mouth open in a moan. She giggled to herself before getting on her knees on the area of the window seat. Luckily that made it perfect for Archie to see from her mid-thigh up. She leaned a little closer to the window and licked up the dildo. She watched as he reached over to lube his hand and go harder on his cock. She let her tongue lick the tip of it before deepthroating the whole thing. She sucked on it for a little while longer before Archie pointed down to her pussy. At this point she was wet and sticky. She felt her clit throb at the lack of attention. She put down the dildo and touched her self. She matched his rhythm almost immediately, which was quite fast. She alternated from fingering herself to circling her clit. She saw his hand that wasn't touching himself go up to the window. She imagined his calloused hand in place of hers and moaned loudly. She watched as he moaned out "Fuck" and came all over the window. She couldn't help it anymore, she came with a load moan of "Arch" 

She sat down next to the window to catch her breath. When she finally looked back up Archie was gone and his window was cleaned off. She decided to shower and get ready for bed. When she got dressed in a pretty see through baby doll and thong, she received a text.

Arch: Goodnight Betty. I'll see you tomorrow. Had a great time at your dinner and show ;)

Betts: Goodnight Arch. Let me know when you want to see another one: *

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Betty wakes up to a vibration. At first she thinks it’s her phone, but quickly realizes that it is her vibrator that she used yesterday. She is happy she had already cleaned it and charged it so that she could use it today. She gets up and looks out the window. Archie isn't there. That’s when she hears her phone.

Arch: You better have that in today when we meet for lunch.  
Betts: And what if I don't  
Arch: Trust me, you don't want to find out.  
Betty giggles and hears the vibrator stop  
Betts: I could always go for a good spanking  
Arch: Well then, if you don't wear it you won't get any  
Betts: Yes sir  
Arch: You can't do that to me Betty, I’m at work.

Betty gets an idea then. She grabs her silly selfie stick V got her a few birthdays ago and sets her phone up. She takes off her baby doll lingerie and puts on a set that have peek-a-boo areas for her tits. She is also wearing crotch less panties to match. She then positions herself on her bed. She decides to take two pictures. One for now and one for later. The one she sends now is her ass towards the camera. she is on her hands and knees. She reached one hand down her front to show spread her pussy. The other one is her facing towards the camera, on her back, legs spread. She smiles and sends the first one to him.

Betts: Maybe I am looking for an excuse to get punished ;) see you at lunch Arch

And with that Betty goes and showers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
She meets up with everyone at Pop's. She decided to wear a light pink dress. It is fitted and shows off her curves well. It is also low cut and hits mid-thigh. She still wears her favorite white converse. Of course, she has her dildo plunged into her pussy. Archie joins in a little later than everyone else. She sees him pull up and immediately sends him the second picture. She watches as he checks his phone in the car and bites his lip. When he comes in they all greet him. He sits next to Betty who is up against the side with the window. 

They are all having comfortable conversations with each other. Betty is engaged in a conversation with Toni when she feels a low vibration in her pussy. She is caught off guard, but then Archie's hand is on her thigh. She realizes she definitely asked for this, but she never guessed it would actually happen. He is talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs acting like he wasn't aware that he was doing anything. His phone is sat next to him on the table on the side opposite from her. She watches as he reaches down and without looking touches the phone. The vibration is turned on high and with the way she was sitting was hitting her G-spot perfectly. She felt her body heat go higher and she was biting her lip hard.

"Earth to Betty." She snaps her head to Toni, forgetting she was talking to her. "S... sorry, what were we talking about?" Her voice wavered just a little. "Well as I was saying, Cheryl and I went to this new bar..." Toni continued and Betty tried her best to listen and to nod when needed. Kevin joined the conversation and luckily, they were supplying most of it. Then she felt the continuous vibration change to pulsing on and off. Archie's hand started rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh. Luckily Toni and Kevin were now talking, and basically forgot that Betty was in the conversation with them. Archie leaned over and whispered in her ear, 

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

Betty could see her hands turning white against the table from how hard she was holding it. She looked around and no one was paying attention. Betty opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a quiet shuddering whimper. Archie chuckled against her ear. She felt his hand move up her skirt. He was as close as his could be without actually touching her pussy. She was so glad she wore her crotch less panties. She thrust her hips to touch Archie. She almost moaned out loud, but instead bit her lip hard. Archie was positioned in a way that made it seem like they were just having a conversation, and Betty was so glad he did. 

"Your thighs are soaked and all for me."

Betty whimpers a little. The vibrations are turned down and become continuous again. She sighs in relief slightly, but that was short lived. She feels the vibrator being taken out of her and then pushed back in. 

"Arch!" She whisper yells. She moves one of her hands to his arm holding tight.

"You asked for it Betty. You wanted a punishment, and here you have it."

He slips the dildo all the way out and slips it into the opening of her purse. He turns it off letting her almost relax. Until she feels his fingers rubbing her clit. 

"You okay with that Betty?" She looks over to Veronica who obviously just was talking to them. How did she not realize Archie's attention had moved? Betty takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. O... of course."

"Oh good! The lake house it is then!"

Betty nods. She probably would've agreed anyway. She can't focus on the group discussion of the lake house though because Archie moves his hand so that he is fingering her. She is too close, if he.... 

"You gonna cum on my fingers, baby? I promise a good award if you do it."

His fingers curls perfectly as he talks to her. She turns her head and hides behind him as she cums. She bites down on hid bicep to stop from making noise. She knows her hips are grinding against his hand a bit. Her friends are all looking at Veronica though as she shows them pictures of the lake house. Except Archie, who is watching her. After she is finished he excuses himself to the bathroom. Turning around after he has past everyone, knowing she was watching him. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and his eyes rolled back slightly. Betty feels her clit throb at that.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love this, but it is sinful in the best of ways!   
> Lake house content will be coming next!   
> Leave Kudos and comments if you like it :)


	3. Good enough to Eat

After a day of planning and prepping the group were leaving to go to the lake house today. Betty woke early to get ready and finish up some packing. She looked across the way, but Archie was nowhere to be found. She wondered if they went too far, if he was ignoring her. She sighed and continued packing.  
V: We're on our way! You're driving with us and Arch, hope that's okay :)  
B: Sounds good, I'm ready when you are  
V: YAY!!!! You're okay rooming with Archie, right???  
Betty bit her lip. Though it was never said, it made sense she and Archie are in a room. Everyone else is coupled out. She hoped Archie wasn't going to be uncomfortable. She put her head in her hands before she heard the doorbell ring. There was no way they were there yet. Betty quickly wrote a reply of: Of course, no problem. Then ran down the stairs to answer the door.  
She opened it to see Archie with his bags and his normal big smile that was only for her.   
"Hey, I thought I'd come over while we waited for them to pick us up"  
She moved over as he walked in. He set down his things and stretched. She couldn't help but watch his shirt raise and show some of his skin. He heard him laugh and she looked up to his face and blushed.   
"You can hang out down here, I just need to grab my stuff."   
Betty started to turn when she felt his hand grab her wrist. She looked at it and then back at him. He pulled her to him and back her up into the closest wall. Her breathing became shallow and she felt herself get turned on. Once she was flush against the wall he kicked her legs apart and put his knee between them. He was tall enough that it perfect had her core against his leg. He took hold of her hips then and guided her to grind on him. Betty moaned lowly.   
"You look good enough to eat Betty."  
She smiled and moaned again when he pushed her down harder onto his leg. She smiled. She wore some very short shorts that barely covered her butt and a cropped see through tank top. She had her bikini under it, Veronica's idea. Her bikini showed a lot of skin and barely covered her. She thought she had looked good, but Archie made her feel hot, in more ways than one.   
"And I know you taste good too"  
"Archie" Betty moaned out, fully grinding on him herself now.  
"What is it, sweetheart? Tell me what you want."  
"Fuck Arch. I want you.'  
Archie chuckled. He moved his legs and smirked when Betty whimpered. He got on his knees and pulled her shorts and bikini bottom down at once. He grabbed Betty's left leg and put it on her shoulder.   
"Please Archie. Please touch me. Fuck I need it."   
He growled and licked a stripe up her slit. Betty moaned loudly and threw her head back so it was against the cold wall. He licked at her clit in swirls, pushing her ass so that she was as close as possible to his face.   
"Fuck Arch."  
Betty couldn't even be embarrassed by her wanton moans. She could feel his lips vibrate against her, which made her moan louder and move her hand to his hair. She pulled lightly and he moaned against her. He then sucked on her clit before moving to her hole where he fucked her with her tongue. She was so close.  
Then she got a phone call. She glanced at her phone on the table, it was Veronica. Archie reached over and grabbed it. He handed it to her. She at first thought that meant he was done, but she was wrong. The second she answered the call Archie went back to her clit and started licked furiously. He even added his finger this time. Betty bit her lip to try and stifle the moan.  
"Hey B. are you okay?"  
"Y... yeah. I am okay. What's up?"  
"We're here! I assume Archie is with you since he isn't at his place. Come outside."  
"Right, I am just grabbing my stuff. We will be right out."  
She hung up and immediately moaned loudly. Archie had found her g spot and was still licking and sucking like his life depended on it. She grabbed his head and her hips started thrusting into him.  
"I'm cumming!"   
Archie made eye contact with her as she came, working her through it. Once she stopped he took out his fingers and licked them.   
"I could do that all day."  
Betty giggled. "Can you please grab the stuff on my bed? I'm going to clean up." Archie smiled and did what he was told. After they had all their stuff and cleaned up as much as possible, the headed outside.  
"Damn, you guys took so long! I thought we went to the wrong house or something." Sweet Pea yelled.   
"Sorry sweets, I was just finishing up packing." Betty yelled back.  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, but the next one most likely will be long.   
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story!  
> Leave me some comments and kudos!  
> Thanks! :*


	4. Backseat Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on the way to the lake house. They have some serious conversations and some serious fun. Who would've thought those two were so into public sex!

Driving with the three of them was great. She was able to catch up with all that was going on down here. They talked and laughed and completely enjoyed themselves. Every once in a while, when they would sit in comfortable silence she would look at Veronica and Sweet Pea. The way they consistently held hands, the looks they would give each other. Veronica looked so happy. When Betty sees them now, she laughs at how unsure she was about their relationship when V first told her. But, they were meant for each other.  
She looked over to Archie and he was unabashedly looking at her smiling. She found herself blushing, but smiling back.  
"I've missed you Betty." He whispered loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough the two lovebirds in the front couldn't hear him over the music.  
"I've missed you too Archie." She really had. As much as she hates to admit it, he is what she has missed the most. He was the constant in her life, always has been. Her best friend. Don't get her wrong, they talk almost every day, but it isn't the same. Archie reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. She smiled back at him.  
"I know you hear this every day from your mom, but you should stay here after your break. Go to school online or something, Be here. With us, with..."  
He is cut off by Sweet Pea "Gas station break guys."  
"Come on B! We need to go get the snacks!" Veronica jumps out the car.  
Betty looks back at Archie and kisses his cheek fast, before jumping out herself.   
Inside Betty and Veronica are getting everything they need for the rest of the trip back and some items for the stay.   
"So, B. How are you doing?"  
Betty looks at her, confused.  
"I'm good. It's been nice being home..."  
"Nooooo Not that silly! Like how is the getting over Jughead, moving on?"  
Betty blinks and then chuckles.   
"You know V. Ever since I got back into Riverdale I have completely forgotten about Jughead."  
Veronica looks at her with relief and happiness.  
"Good! I'm so glad. That gives you more reason to stay."  
"But school..."  
"There are great schools here! Plus getting your degree online! There is your mom, who misses you dearly! Me, your best friend! Archie...."  
She trails off then, not finishing her thought.  
"What about Archie?"  
Veronica sighs. "Come on Betty. Can't you see it?"  
Betty just shakes her head no before Veronica continues.  
"He is always busy with work, until you come back and suddenly he starts coming to things. He hasn't been himself without you here. He barely talks to any of us, and I see him for family dinners every Sunday with our parents. The last time he was this happy was with mothers and Fred's wedding, which you were here for. Even Fred says he is acting weird. When you're here, he is himself again."  
Betty doesn't know what to say, so she just goes back to picking out the right bag of chips.  
Veronica starts to speak again, "It's okay if you still love him Betty."  
Startled she looked Veronica right in the eyes before she continues.  
"Archie and I haven't been together in years. We have both moved on from that time. Plus, me and Sweets are meant to be. I want nothing more than to marry him and have a life with him. So, you have my whole blessing to be with Archie. And if you ask me, that’s what he wants too."  
And with that, she smiled sweetly at Betty for walking to the cashier. Betty walked behind her, unsure of what to think.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
After they all got situated back in the car, Sweet Pea and Veronica started babbling to each other. Which Betty was thankful for because she couldn't get Veronica's or Archie's words out of her mind. It only takes a few moments though because then Archie puts his hand on her thigh and grabs lightly. She looks at him and smirks when she sees his face. He wants her, she knows this. She is happy for the trucks front seat covering both her and Archie from view at this moment. She shoots closer to Archie, lightly grabbing onto his thighs, slowly dragging her hand until it reaches his crotch. She feels around, getting his dick half hard, before unbuttoning him. He helps her by getting his pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. Just enough for her to see it all.   
She smirks at him then, having an idea. She reached down into her shorts and panties, Wetting her fingers with her own juices. Fingering herself a little to make sure they were wet enough before pulling them out and grabbing onto his cock. He had become hard while watching her touch herself. She starts rubbing up and down his cock, getting it wet with her slick. For a moment she lets herself think about how big and thick he was. How great he would feel inside her. She shakes that thought out of her head and continues stroking him.   
She turns then and steadies herself on her knees facing him. She moves down to lick a stripe up from the bottom to the top of his cock. He thrusts lightly and stares at her. She sits up and whispers into his ear.  
"You're right, I taste good. But I taste better on your cock."  
He grunts in response as she giggles and leans back down. She takes his tip into her mouth. She licks around the head. Pulling off with a slight audible pop. Lucky for them the music and the talking was more than enough to cover the noise. Betty goes back to licking and sucking on his tip for only a moment before Archie takes her hair into his hand and experimentally thrusting into her mouth. She moans around him and his dominance, which seems to be all he needed to go ahead and fuck her mouth. He starts off easy, not going to deep and letting her take control occasionally. She had been using her hand reach the rest of him, but takes a deep breath through her nose and takes him all the way. He definitely hit past her throat making her gag. She can feel Archie moan more than hear it. She pulls back up and looks at him dead in the eyes, silently begging him.   
He mutters out a quiet "Fuck" before he tightens his grip on her hair.  
He starts pushing her down onto his cock, while thrusting his hips. She focuses on making him feel good and breathing through her nose. She can feel his hips stutter and then he is holding her down, deepthroating his cock, cumming straight into her throat. She can hear his low groans, and she can't help but moan herself.  
After he lets go of her and she is off of his cock, she scoots back to the middle and immediately pulls her shorts down. He goes to reach for her, but Betty shakes her head. She wants him to remember what he did to her, without even touching her. She reaches down and starts circling her clit fast, knowing they had to be close to the lake house. Archie is barely even blinking because he is watching her so intently. She moves her hand to her pussy then, biting her lip to not moan. She starts fucking herself hard and hitting her g spot as much as she could. She looked at him and watched as his tongue came out to wet his lips and she moaned lightly in his ear.   
"Fuck Betty. Come for me. Come thinking about my cock in your mouth."  
And she did just that. biting her lip harder making little whimpers. Her head leaning against Archie's shoulder. She pulled her hand away and Archie grabbed her wrist. Reaching it up to his mouth. Sucking on the two digits that were inside until there was nothing left. After he let go of her hand they immediately hear Veronica.  
"Yay! Were here!"   
They quickly dress and get out the truck to help get everything out of the truck bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
After all the group gets their stuff inside, it only takes moments for them to get to the hot tub. Betty laughs as her friends all but tear off their clothing throw it wherever and run into the warm water. Veronica makes a remark about getting everyone drinks, and Cheryl follows her in to help. Betty slowly takes off her see through top and slides her shorts down. She adjusts the strapless bikini top and the almost thong bikini bottom. She heads for the edge of the hot tub, before the hair tie on her arm, turning around to throw it onto her things. She hears a low whistle and immediately turns back around and sits on the edge.  
"Damn Betty. It's good to see you show some skin." Fangs says  
"New York did you good, you look smokin'!" Toni added  
Betty feels herself blush. "Uhh thanks. V picked it out though."  
"But you actually wore it!" Veronica says while walking out with Cheryl, trays in hand with huge margaritas on them. They start passing them out and luckily the attentions on them instead of her bikini.   
They all start chatting away, enjoying each others company, the warmth, and the alcohol. She is mid conversation with Sweet Pea and Fangs before she feels an arm settle behind her back and extra warmth of someone next to her. She doesn't need to look to know it's Archie.   
"Do you think it's a good idea Betty?" Sweet Pea asks. She sees the vulnerability behind her eyes and she almost tears up.   
"Of course, I do!"  
Sweet Pea gets a big smile on his face, and Fangs slaps his back in a friend sort of way. They get whisked away after a moment. Archie scoots in to face Betty.  
"Think what's a good idea?" He asks   
Betty smiles, "Sorry Arch I was sworn to secrecy! You know, Serpent law and all."  
"Come on! Tell me."  
"I can't, but you'll know soon enough" Betty looks over to Sweet Pea with Veronica sitting on his lap.   
"Hey, I wanted to ask you, are you cool with sharing a room?" Archie asked. His voice was lowered and he was looking at his drink instead of her.  
Betty feels a little stumped. She wants to ask if he thinks that’s pushing it, but she also wants to say of course it's okay with her.   
"Yeah, I'm cool with it.... a... are you?"  
She knows she sounds nervous, she stuttered and everything. She can feel herself become red, not from the hot water. Archie looks up at her with a smile on his face. It looks innocent, but the glint in his eyes says otherwise. He whispers in her ear then.  
"Good, just remember I like to cuddle." He winks as he moves to the other side.   
"Oh, and you do look good in that bikini." Leaving Betty flustered.   
\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I realized I definitely needed more plot in between all this sexual activity! Some more lake house content and you will figure out what Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Betty were talking about.
> 
> Leave some comments and Kudos!


	5. Shower Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a great night at the lake house.

The rest of the night was quite enjoyable. A great dinner and spending time together. Betty could feel all her stress drip away with every hour they spent there. The nights get a bit chilly so they all got dressed and made a campfire as the sun was going down. That was when Sweet Pea nudged Betty as he and Veronica went to walk a little bit away from the group. Far enough where they were alone, but that the everyone could still see them. Fangs came up to Betty wiping a fake tear in his eye. "They grow up so fast." They giggle together as Fangs puts his arm around Betty while they watch the couple speak. Sweet Pea has her hands in his as he speaks. He had gone over what he was going to say earlier and Betty had almost cried.   
~~~~~Mini Flashback~~~~~~  
Sweet Pea had made an excuse of making drinks for everyone to get Fangs and Betty alone.  
S: "Okay, I think I know what I want to say, can I run it by you guys?"  
F: "yeah man, but are you okay? I've never seen you this anxious."  
Betty started making drinks while nodding in agreement with Fangs.  
S: "I just..." Sweet Pea ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I just love her so much and I don't want to mess this up. I want everything to be perfect. I want to be able to share this with our friends and pop that fancy champagne she loves while celebrating our start to forever"  
Fangs laughs and puts the back of hand on Sweet Pea's forehead, before Sweet Pea pushes it off.  
F: "oh no Nurse Betty. It is just as expected. He's... Lovesick!"  
The three of them laugh as Sweet Pea lightly punches Fangs.   
B: "Alright, so are you going to tell us?"  
Sweet Pea smiles and takes another deep breath while he looks out the window to Veronica.   
S: "Veronica. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are of course beautiful, but you are so much more than that. You are an inspiration. You inspire me to be better every day. Every day I am so happy and honored to call you mine, and me yours. When I was younger I never knew what I wanted my life to look like, but now I know. I see my life with you. I see growing old with you, having kids with you, spending our whole lives together. I love you Ronnie. And every day for the rest of time, I want to love you."  
Sweet Pea takes a deep breath and looks back up at his friends. Betty can feel her eyes welling up with tears, and when she looks over at Fangs she knows he feels the same.  
B: "That was perfect Sweets." She went around the counter to him. "I'm so happy for you" She hugged him, soon followed by Fangs.  
~~~~~~Mini Flashback over~~~~~~  
The next thing she knows Sweet Pea gets on one knee. At this point the others were also watching and little whispers and light gasps erupt from around the group. She watches her best friend light up, nod furiously, and Sweet Pea put the ring on her finger before getting up and hugging and kissing her. She heard Kevin whisper   
"One...two...three"   
The group started cheering loudly and running toward the couple! Betty hugged Sweet Pea and whispered a "Congrats! I'm so happy for you." before she slipped over to Veronica.  
"Congratulations V!" Betty hugged Veronica hard.   
"I can't believe..." She is smiling and wiping tears of joy away from her face.  
"I know V." Betty hugged her again. The girls and Kevin all ooh'd and ahh'd at the ring. It was perfect for Veronica. A beautiful pearl surrounded by diamonds.  
\-----------------------------------------  
After the excitement died down, they went back to the campfire. Betty settled on this little cozy loveseat, seconds later Archie plops next to her. He situates them both, easily moving Betty to his will, until they are in a comfortable position. With his arm around her waist, and her halfway sitting on his lap and halfway on the chair. She sinks into his chest without thinking as she continues to talk to Toni who is just giving her a smirk.   
Betty could feel his fingers making little patterns on her clothed waist, and realized she was doing the same to his arm. She stopped for a moment until he nudged her and she started up again.   
"Crazy that those two crazy kids ended up together huh?" Toni says laughing at her best friend as he tickled his new fiancé lightly.   
"Yeah, who would've thought." Betty said lightly.  
Betty felt Archie hum in agreement. Toni smiled and then turned back to the couple at hand. Archie cuddled her in closer and spoke quietly into her ear.  
"This feels nice." Betty nodded, but kept quiet. She was worried he would be able to feel just how much she loved being in his arms, feeling his body heat with hers.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
After a toast and a few more stories around the fire, Veronica had announced that her and Sweet Pea were going to have an early night and headed in. The group whistled and hollered as they headed inside. Which within a couple of minutes everyone else agreed on an "early night."  
Betty remembers just how easy it was to hear through the walls and was suddenly very glad she and Archie were in a room a little more separate then the other three.   
When Betty got inside the room she took off her sweater and got some of her things together to hopefully go take a shower in the little attached bathroom. She strolled into the huge bathroom and was almost shocked at how huge it was. She must've gasped because Archie followed her in.   
"Wow, this place is huge!" Archie said  
"Yeah, and look at that shower!" Betty smiled looking at the see through large glass box.   
Archie laughed before Betty looked at him and continued, "Okay I'm going to shower. I will be out in a little bit."  
"Okay, just don't take all the hot water, I want to take one too."  
Archie headed out of the room then leaving Betty to herself. She sighed happily as she started to undress. she then reached inside her clothes as she pulled out her favorite waterproof vibrator. She walked into the large shower and turned the hot water on. She put down her vibrator on the large seat in the shower before completely washing herself.  
She heard the door creak, and discretely looked at the mirror to try and spot the intruder. She found the perfect angle as she saw the bright ginger hair sitting on the tub behind her. After she finished washing herself off she picked up her vibrator and leaned on the glass closest to Archie. She was faced away from him to try and see what he'll do.   
The cool glass against her back and ass felt nice. She started the vibrator and lightly touched her clit with it. Betty sighed contently as she rubbed her clit a few more times, feeling herself get more turned on. She bent forward, knowing Archie had a bit more of a view now, and slowly sunk the vibrator into her pussy. She squeaked a little and it vibrated against her g spot. She slowly pushed it out and in. Grabbing her nipples and boobs with her free hand. Her moans became louder as she became closer.  
She didn't realize she had her eyes closed until she heard the shower door squeak slightly and see a naked Archie in the shower with her. He came up to her, turned her around, and pushed her against the glass. She hissed at the cold against her very hot body. She felt his hands slide down her body from her shoulders to her ass. He grabbed at it for only a moment before he spanked her. The moan that came out was loud and she heard Archie chuckle against her ear.   
"You really do need a good spanking, huh? Teasing me like this. Knowing what you do to me."   
That is when Betty felt it. Felt his naked cock against her ass and she moaned again, pushing her butt closer to him. He spanked her again.  
"So fucking eager." He whispered as he reached down and stuck two fingers into her pussy from behind. "So fucking wet for me too."   
Betty whimpered when he removed his fingers and smacked her ass once again. She feels him pull away, as he pushes her by the back of the throat to bend her down. He lifts one of her legs and rests it on the seat. The next thing she knows is she can feel Archie licking her opening from behind her. Betty can't even be embarrassed by how loud she is being, knowing everyone else is having their own fun. Archie adds his fingers back into her as she feels him stand up. He straightens her back out and sucks hard on her neck. At the moment she knows he is leaving marks, but she cannot find it in herself to care. His fingers are removed again and he grabs her throat to bring her closer to him. She moans at the roughness.   
"Do you like being manhandled, sweetheart? Do you want to get punished more?"  
Betty's mouth is dry so she just nods as fast as she can. He moves then sitting on the bench. He grabs her arm and pulls her onto him. He maneuvers her body across his legs. She moans just of the thought of what is to come next, which turns into a light scream when he spanks her left ass cheek.  
"You like that baby?" Archie’s chuckles "Then count for me."  
He starts going hard then. Betty is counting and moaning with every spank. He gets to 35 and Betty is grinding herself against Archie trying to get some of the pressure off her clit. Archie lightly rubbed his hand against her red and perfectly sore bottom.   
"On your knees Betty." Archie gritted out. His voice is low and gravelly. "And no touching yourself."   
Betty whines as she moves off his legs and gets on her knees on the floor in front of Archie. Archie strokes himself in front of her for a moment before she leans in and sucks on his balls. Archie moans and takes her by the hair and pulls her open mouth onto his cock. He fucks up into her mouth as she moans and breathes through her nose. He takes her all the way down, deep throating his entire cock and held her there. He did it a few more times before pulling her off his cock. He leaned down and picked her up by her hips onto his lap.   
There is a moment where she thought he was going to fuck her, and it made her even more impossibly wet, but then he moved her to one of his thighs. She moans since she finally was able to take some of the pressure off her clit. She starts grinding on his thigh, unabashedly moaning.  
"Fuck, you're so wet. I love watching you desperate on my thigh. Make yourself cum Betty. Cum all over my leg."   
Betty didn't need much convincing at that point, losing her rhythm. It only takes her a couple more thrusts for her to cum. "Arch!"  
She doesn't get much time to calm down before he is lifting her up onto his lap again. His cock rubs up against her clit, and she is so sensitive and so turned on that she just moans and moves her body to lean her head against his shoulder. Archie takes the opportunity to suck another large hickey into her neck before grinding himself against her again. His cock nestled between her pussy lips. It doesn't take him long at this point to cum, biting her neck lightly. Cumming all over Betty and his stomachs. They stare at each other for a moment before he softly kisses her neck and leans his head against hers.   
"Hi" He says sweetly, smiling at her.  
"Hi" Betty can't help at smile back.  
\---------------------------------  
After they both get cleaned up and dressed, they get into bed. It was much later than expected and they both were tired. Betty was wearing a cute lacy short nighty with a thong under. Archie was just wearing a pair of his tight boxers. They both brought other pj's but seemed unnecessary with their earlier escapades.   
Archie was laying on his back waiting for Betty. She climbed in and got comfortable on his chest. She could feel his fingers tracing little designs on her skin, she smiled and looked up at him. As he looked down she saw him biting his lip and scrunched brow. Betty re situated to be face to face, on their sides next to each other.  
"What's going on Arch?"  
Archie looked deep into her eyes and they slipped to her mouth, then back to her eyes.  
"I want to do something, but I don't know if that is taking it too far." His voice was quiet as he spoke, almost nervous.  
Betty couldn't help but giggle. "Arch, we have gotten each other off many times in the last few days. Whatever you want to do won't take it too far. You can never go too far with me Arch. I trust you."  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
"You won't!" Her hand reaches out to his face and strokes it lightly. "Hey. You'll never lose me Archie. Never."   
He leaned into her touched and took a deep breath. With once more glace at her lips, he kissed her. It was soft at first, tentative even. Betty sighed into the kiss and kissed back. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip. Betty understood and opened her mouth to kiss him deeper. They continued like this for what seemed like hours. Before they let it die down to pecks here and there and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! I decided we needed a little more plot, and I couldn't help add in some SweetVee action!   
> Leave comments and kudos if you'd like! The next chapter is going to definitely be a fun one!


	6. Are You Staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the lake house trip, and some emotional scenes.

The next morning Betty wakes up before Archie. She was incredibly thirsty, so she decided to get some water. She untangled herself from him and walked to the kitchen. She was a little surprised to see that anyone was awake. She reached into the fridge to grab herself and Archie out a water before turning around to the little group of serpents in front of her. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni giggled once she faced them.   
"What are you guys laughing at?" Betty asked  
"Oh nothing" Toni said smiling  
"Just the territory markers on your neck." Fangs giggled  
"Who would've thought Andrews was so possessive." Sweet Pea added with a snort  
Betty looked at them confused, but suddenly everything clicked. She walked over to the closest bathroom and saw exactly what they were talking about. Her neck and collarbones were covered. When she walked back into the kitchen Veronica is there as well.  
"Oh Morning B...." Veronica looked down her neck.   
At first Betty was nervous that she was mad or something, but Veronica just smiled and started doing little claps. “OH yay! I'm so glad you two finally got together!"   
"We're not together." Betty said quietly, getting red in the face.   
Betty picked up the water bottles and started down the hall, when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. It was Veronica.  
"I'm sorry that I assumed B. But can I just say something?" Betty only nodded.  
"I don't think getting into a friends with benefits relationship is good for you two. Someone is going to get heartbroken."  
"It's not like that!" Betty said a little too loud.  
Of course, that was the moment Archie decided to walk out of the room right to Betty and Veronica.  
"Mornin' girls. uhhhh.... is everything okay?"   
The girls both turn to Archie and Betty hands him a water bottle. "Yes, everything’s fine."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
After the awkwardness goes away they have breakfast. Then everyone is back in their rooms getting into their swimsuits to have another day in the pool. Betty had picked her second bikini she brought. It was tight and black and had mesh on the sides of both the top and the bottom. When she turned back to Archie he was on the bed staring at her. She lightly blushed but walked over to him and sat on his lap. His hands instantly went to her hips. Since they were both in their swimsuits there was a lot of skin touching skin.  
"Hi" Archie smiled at her  
"Hi" She giggled back. He lightly touched over her collarbones and neck.  
"I like how you look with my marks all over you."   
Betty didn't want to admit she liked it too. So instead she kissed him and slowly grinded onto him. His fingers dug in a little harder as he kissed her back hard. He pulled her closer and she started kissing down his jaw to his neck. She whispered sweetly in his ear.  
"Well then it is only fair you get some too."   
Archie moaned and grinded up into her hard. She giggled and went to town leaving three marks on his neck. She couldn't help but feel good about marking her territory so to speak.   
Archie suddenly picked her up and switched their spots. He lied her down on the bed. Betty felt her nervousness spike since this was the first time they were doing something on a bed. He kissed and left marks down her neck down to her collarbone, across her cleavage. He stopped only to pull her panties down. He kissed and marked her stomach and hips a little until he made it to her pussy. He grabbed her thighs and brought her closer to him.   
He kissed up her thighs, leaving more marks of course. Teasing her kissing everywhere except her aching pussy. She held out for a couple more seconds before,  
"Please Arch. Please lick me."   
He pressed his mouth to her clit and growled, "I fucking love eating you out Betty, it's my favorite treat."  
He delved in then. He licked and sucked at her clit. He brought one of his hands up and pressed a finger against her hole.  
"Please Arch. I need your fingers." Archie groaned as he sunk two fingers into her.  
"I love hearing you beg for me. You are perfect."   
Archie started fingering her then. He continued his tongue flicking her clit in different patterns while he fingered her. He angled his fingers to hit her g spot until she was close. He could tell though and completely stopped. Betty whimpered.  
"Will you do something for me?" Archie asked. Betty nodded furiously. She badly needed him to continue. He laid next to her then and did a "come here" motion. She looked at him confused. "Ride my face Betts. I want you to use me."   
Betty couldn't help the little whimper-moan that came out. She straddled his face. He immediately started licking furiously. He licked inside her pussy, fucking her with his tongue. She was nervous at first. But then she accidently ground into his face and he moaned right on her clit. After that she grabbed his hair lightly and did exactly what he asked. She rode his tongue. She was so close, but then he smacked her ass hard and she immediately came.   
She moved off his face and he immediately kissed her. She couldn't help but moan. They kiss a little bit longer, until they hear banging on the door.  
"Morning mimosas are ready!" from Cheryl. Betty quickly puts her bikini bottoms back on and followed Archie out of the room.  
\-----------------------------------------  
The spend the whole day playing games, swimming, relaxing, and talking. Veronica and Betty keep going back to wedding plans until they get pulled into another conversation or game.   
"I wish we could just stay here forever. Not have to go back to the real world." Kevin said pouting and moving closer into Fangs' open arms.   
"Tell me about it. I have to deal with my mom tomorrow." Betty groaned.  
"What are you going to tell her when she asks for the millionth time if you are going to stay?" Veronica says. She can't help but smile at her curiosity.  
"I.... I don't know." Betty looks over at Archie then remembering what he said in the car about staying here with him.   
She tossed the thought out of her head before changing the subject. "The real question is, what are you going to tell your dad when he sees that ring on your finger?" They all laugh.  
"Daddy is actually starting to like my Sweets! And mother absolutely adores him!"  
Veronica starts telling a story, but Betty can't concentrate on it. Archie is looking down at the ground, and she can see he is upset. When she finally catches his eye, he just gives her a half smile and avoids her gaze.   
\------------------------------------  
The day went by far too fast for anyone's liking. They are on their way home tomorrow, but they spend the night out way too late. Betty must've fallen asleep at one point during the camp fire, because she wakes up in Archie's arms walking to their room.   
"Hey sleepyhead." Archie smiled at her.  
"Hi Arch" Betty yawned back. He put her down on the bed.  
She sat up and watched as he undressed. Once he finished she went for her top, but Archie stopped her. "Here. Let me."   
Archie helped held her hand to help her stand. Archie slowly pulled off her top, kissing her shoulders and neck. He got on his knees and pulled down her leggings, lightly kissing her tummy, hips, and thighs. The intimacy makes her breath shallow. He slid he panties down. He stood up and with one hand undid her bra. He kissed up her shoulders and neck until he reached her mouth. They kissed passionately and soft. His hands lightly moving up and down her waist. Her hands around his neck, fingers in her hair.   
"Arch" Betty whispered as they pulled away for air.   
This was different than the other times. It was intimate and soft. Archie picked her up to lay on the bed, with her on top. There was nothing sexual, it was just so passionate and felt like it was so much more. Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. Betty pulled her lips away but kept her hands on the sides on his face. She stoked her thumb across his cheek.   
"Arch. What's going on?"   
She wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek. "Hey. It's okay Arch. It's me. Talk to me."  
Archie did not say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.  
"I am just glad you're here, with me." Betty could barely hear it when he said it.   
"Me too." Betty whispered back.   
Soon enough she could hear his soft snores and she finally let herself close her eyes and get some sleep.  
\-----------------------------------  
The next morning was full of sad smiles that they all had to go home. They cleaned up and packed the cars. Archie looked exhausted so on the way home Betty let him lay on her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. He slept almost the entire drive.   
When they were home, both in front of Betty's house Archie hugged Betty tight.   
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Archie asked. He was looking much more like himself, none of those half smiles and sad eyes.   
"Of course." Betty smiled back at him.  
"We have these family dinners on Sunday nights. Veronica, her parents, Sweet Pea, my dad and me. Tonight, she is going to be telling them all about the engagement. I wondered if you'd come?"   
"Yeah! Sounds great!"  
"Cool! It starts at 6."  
"Well then I'll be there."   
Archie hugged her as he headed his way inside his house. Turning around and waving to her at the door. Betty grabbed her little duffle and made her way inside.   
It took all of 10 minutes with her mom for Betty feel like she was going crazy. Her mom gave her swatches and catalogs to pick things for her room makeover. After that she saw a hickey that peaked out from behind her hair and makeup didn't cover well enough. She had to remind her mom she was an adult.   
"So, who gave those to you anyway?"  
"We are not having this conversation!" Betty started getting up to go to her room.  
"Was it Jughead?"   
"No mom! We broke up ages ago!"  
"Archie?"   
Betty's heartbeat sped up and she waited just a beat too long.  
"Oh good! I always thought you two would end up together."  
"Moooooom! We aren't together, and I didn't say it was him!"  
"You also didn't say it wasn't." Alice crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Betty.  
"We are not talking about this." Betty started up the stairs.  
"Wait Betty!" Betty turned around, giving her mom an annoyed look. "You're being safe, right? Still taking that birth control?"  
"Oh my god." Betty rolled her eyes, went to her room, and shut/locked the door.  
Betty started unpacking, moving things to their space while she thought about what her mom said. She sat down at her vanity and looked at herself. She thought about Archie and her. About all the moments they shared together this weekend. She was startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID.   
Jughead.  
She was a little shocked. When she broke up with him, he got so mad. They haven't talked in months.   
"Hello?" Betty answered  
"Hi Betty."  
"Hi Jughead. Are you okay?"  
She heard him chuckle on the other line. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that is what you'd say."  
He sounded normal, like before. Though Betty no longer had those romantic feelings for him, she missed being his friend. She knew that he and Archie had a falling out after the breakup as well and wondered if they were okay.  
"So. Toni let me know you are back in Riverdale. That you all spent the weekend together."  
"Yeah. Did she tell you about Veronica and Sweets engagement?"   
"Uh. yeah, she did. That's not why I am calling though."  
"Oh, right." Betty looked out her window and saw Archie playing his guitar in his room. She smiled briefly. "Why are you calling then?"   
She heard him sigh. "Toni told me about you and Archie. I needed to hear it from you. Are you together?"  
Betty took a breath in right when Archie looked up at her. He smiled at her widely and waved. She smiled back as he looked back down to continue. She thought about what Jughead had asked and sighed. "It's complicated Jug."  
She heard the snort Jughead made, and could just imagine his annoyed expression. "Yeah. It's always been complicated with you two. Always so close, but then he always ends up choosing someone else. When are you going to realize that, Betty?"  
Betty sharply turned away from Archie then. "Look, Jug...."  
He cut her off, "Hey it's fine! I always knew he was your first choice. I always knew that if he..."  
She cut him off then, "STOP! I chose you. Time and time again! I went away with you. I loved you! Whatever happens after that has nothing to do with the time we were together! Stop blaming your insecurities on me Jug! When I was with you, it was because I wanted to be!"  
"You're saying there was never a point you thought about what it would be like with Archie?"  
"I'm saying that I CHOSE YOU! That should've been enough."  
"Then choose me again. Come home and choose to be here with me."  
Betty sighed. She knew at this moment all she wanted, all she thought about, all she loved was Archie. She spoke softer this time.  
"The problem is, I can't anymore. That wouldn't be fair for either of us."  
"because you love him," Betty turned back to the ginger boy across the way.  
"Because I love him." She responded.  
She heard a sigh from Jughead and a sharp short chuckle.   
"I guess that's that then. I assume you're staying in Riverdale then?" She paused only for a moment.  
"I think so Jug. I'm sorry that things didn't work out."   
"Yeah well.... What can you do?"  
There was silence.  
"I do hope you're happy with him, Betty."  
"I hope you are happy too, Jughead."  
And with that he hung up.  
\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too invested to stop so I'll probably write the next chapter right after I post this.   
> The next chapter may be the conclusion, unless I get inspiration to mix it up.   
> I want to write something else Riverdale after this, any ideas?   
> Leave comments and Kudos my friends!


	7. Then do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Archie and Betty to admit their feelings to each other.

6:00 was approaching fast. Betty had finished getting her hair done with pretty curls and her makeup done to her liking when she saw the time. She quickly stood up and went to her bed where her outfit was sitting out. She put on a red bodycon dress. Not too low cut or too short since Archie and Veronica's parents were all going to be there. She slipped on some pretty black heels, and slipped her matching bag on her shoulder. Once she started heading down the stairs she heard the door. Her mom was close by and got it. There was Archie, what a gentleman.  
"Hi Ms. Cooper I was here to...."  
He cut himself off watching Betty walk down the last couple steps. He smiled at her, all wide and bright. All Archie. Betty couldn't help but smile back.  
"Here to what, Archie?" Alice interrupted.  
"oh, uh, sorry. Here to get Betty."  
Before Alice could go ahead and say something embarrassing, Betty cut her off.  
"Bye mom. I'll see you later. Love you." With a quick kiss on the cheek and out the door.  
Betty was in such a hurry she almost caught herself on the door. Archie chuckled and grabbed her waist to balance her. After she took a breath and straightened herself out she looked into Archie's eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss him, but didn't know if that was okay. Luckily that was answered by Archie kissing her lightly on the lips. She felt sparks throughout her. He moved away and reached out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. They walked over to his house then.  
"Everyone else is here. Ronnie isn't wearing the ring, saying she wants to give them a big reveal or something." He rolls his eyes jokingly.  
"Of course, it wouldn't be a Veronica engagement otherwise."  
\-----------------------------------------  
After going inside and saying her hellos to everyone they sit down for dinner together. There was this unsaid feeling in the air. Something like: Pretend like this is normal and not awkward. Betty, who was next to Fred and Archie, whispered to the latter before everyone sat down.  
"Is everyone usually here on Sundays?"  
"No. Mr. Lodge isn't except for big occasions and holidays."  
Betty Nodded before sitting down. She took note of how everyone was seated. The table was long and comfortably seated 8 people. Fred on one end, Hermione on his Left. Sweet Pea and Veronica next to her. She can tell by the way Hermione talks to Sweet Pea that Veronica was right, She absolutely adores him. Next to Veronica, on the end, was Mr. Lodge. Then an empty space before Archie and then herself.  
Surprisingly dinner was very smooth. She could tell Veronica was giddy to tell them all, and was sure even though the others in the room didn't know what was going on, they could guess. Veronica and Betty were put on dessert duty. They headed to the kitchen and put together the pieces of pie and ice cream. Betty decided to take this time to tell her about the call with Jughead, minus the part where she told him that she loved Archie.  
"He was totally out of line yelling at you, but I get it." Betty looks at her incredulously, so she continues. "I mean... When I was dating Archie it felt that way too. Like it was only temporary until you two got together. It felt like everyday you two became closer and closer. Eventually it was going to pop."  
Betty sighs and starts thinking of some excuse, but Veronica continues. "Be honest with me Betty. Completely honest. Is there anyone you have loved as much as him?"  
Betty takes a deep breath, "No."  
"Is there anyone you have pictured a future with at one point or another?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to have a life with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Then do it! This isn't high school anymore B! He loves you more than anything and anyone. Look, when we broke up we had a serious discussion about you. He answered those questions the exact same way you did." And with that she grabbed half the plates and walked back into the dining room.  
\-------------------------------------------  
After dessert they all headed to the living room where Veronica made their big announcement. To Betty's and Archie's surprise, Hiram seemed happy for them. Giving Sweet Pea a nice handshake. She realized too that he stopped calling Sweet Pea “that Serpent boy” since last time she saw him. After a bit longer of wedding talk and finishing their champagne Hiram, Veronica, and Sweet Pea made their leave.  
"Son?"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Hermione and I are going to go meet FP at the diner. We want to talk to him about some of the ideas we have."  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
With a quick hug between the two, Hermione and Fred left. Archie and Betty went up to his room. Though some of the posters are gone and the decor is a little more age appropriate, it still is Archie's room. Betty sat on his bed, where Archie soon joined. She felt nerves reach her stomach, unsure of what to say. She felt like she wanted to cry, which apparently was obvious because Archie was fast to ask her,  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" She said it a little too loudly so she took a deep breath and tried again. "Nothing’s wrong. I just. It's hard to explain. I just feel. With all that happened. I just...."  
"Betty?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I say something?"  
"Yeah, it's probably for the best."  
Archie grabbed her hands and faced her. "Betty. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You have been there in my best times, right by my side and cheering me on. You have been there in my worst times, right by my side and helping me out." He took another deep breath. "Betty. It took me all this time to figure out what love is. I thought I knew, but it wasn't until I realized that I was in love with you that I actually did. Love is wanting to spend your life with someone. Love is being completely vulnerable with someone. Love is being completely entranced by someone. Love is the will to become a partnership and no matter what working through what comes together. and I love you, Betty Cooper."  
Betty didn't realize she was crying until he brushed his thumb under her eyes. "I love you too Archie."  
The smile on Archie's face made her smile just as big back.  
"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.  
"Please"  
Archie moved one hand to her waist, keeping one on her cheek. He kissed her lightly, the sparks moved throughout her. The kiss felt like bliss, like this was always supposed to happen. When Archie pulled away it took a few moments for Betty to open her eyes. Once she did, her smile grew to match his.  
"Betty, I want you to know something. I have been avoiding having sex with you."  
"Oh." Betty looked down confused why. Did she do something wrong?  
"Why?"  
"Because..." He sighs. "I want you to know how much I care about you the first time we make love. I want it to be an act of showing you how much I love you."  
Betty looked up at him then. "Show me."  
"Show you what?"  
"Show me how much you love me."  
Archie stoked her cheek lightly, "Are you sure?"  
Betty nodded, "there has never been anything I have been more sure of."

With that Archie grabbed her waist and settled her on top of him. The kiss they shared was passionate and needy, but also loving. Archie moved his hand to her waist slowly rubbing them up and down. Betty could feel her body heat up. She moved her hands down to his shirt and pulled it off of him. She kissed his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, and his lips.   
"Hi" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the back of his hair.  
"Hi." Archie chuckled back.  
He reached to pull off her dress and undo her bra. He settled her down onto the bed and moved on top of her. He kissed up her stomach, her chest, her neck. Then kissed her lips passionately. She reached her hands down to undo his pants. He quickly got up and pulled them down, along with his underwear. He went back to his previous position as they continued to kiss. He lightly starts stroking her breast, slowly thumbing over her nipple. She made a quiet whimper.  
“Please Arch, I need you.”  
With that Archie sat up and slowly slid off Betty’s panties. He kissed up her thighs. He slowly ran his thumb over her clit and lightly pressed into her. She moaned and her hips thrusted without her permission. He was happy to know she was already soaked.   
“Are you sure Betty?”  
Betty bit her lip and nodded furiously.   
With that Archie teased her with his cock, lying it over her pussy and rubbing. She needed more.  
“Arch. Please. I need you inside me.”  
“Fuck, okay.”  
With that Archie slowly pushed his tip into her. He knew he was pretty big and didn’t want to hurt her. When Betty ground her hips more he slowly pushed in all the way until he was fully sheathed into her pussy. Betty couldn’t help but moan lowly at the feeling. She felt so full. She looked up at Archie, who she could tell was waiting for her to move. She grabbed his face and brought him to her so she could kiss him.   
“Make love to me, Archie.”  
With that he pulled almost fully out, and then thrusted back in. Betty was thankful no one was home because she was moaning wildly. He felt so good inside her. She pushed on him to move him to his back. She lined him up and sunk down onto him. He was even deeper now. She grinded her hips one, two, three times before moving herself so she could properly ride him. She bounced on his cock, whimpering and getting faster. She could feel herself get closer. She started faster, losing her rhythm. She was close, but needed just something else to cum. Archie must have realized this because he flipped them over with a growl. He changed the angle just a little and thrusted hard into her. It was right on her g spot and she couldn’t help the light scream that came out. In this angle, her clit also was being slightly rubbed as well. She felt like she was on fire.   
“I’m so close!” She moaned out.  
“Me too baby” Archie groaned loudly as Betty could feel herself clenching around him.  
She came loudly, grabbing onto his arm, moaning out “Archie!”  
He was only seconds behind, moaning her name out as well.  
He slowly pulled out of her, laid down beside her, and pulled her close.  
He kissed her sweetly on the lips. “I love you Betty.”  
“I love you too Archie.”  
\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!   
> I feel like it has been forever since I finished a fic!   
> Let me know what you thought!   
> AAAALLLLLSSSSSOOOOOO  
> I am in social distancing mode and am home all the time now. Let me know other pairings and if you have any fic ideas you want me to write.   
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> xoxo :*


End file.
